warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011
|align=center}} Erin Hunter Chat 8 I want to make this clear, the chat isn't on Wands of Worlds, it's on the "Ask Erin" section of the Warrior Cat Forums. The date for the real chat however, if unknown. 17:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : If it's not a W&W chat, then labeling it as Chat 8 is not only incorrect, but outright misleading. If people want to document the Ask Erin Forum session, it should be recorded in it's own right. This is not an Erin Hunter Chat. This is Viki logs onto the Warriors Forum to answer some topics. We should redirect this situation to Project Reality and let them sort out how to address this new type of article. 17:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : Wha? Well, that's annoying. Guess I'll stop working on sorting out the information, then, and leave it to project reality. I'm pretty new to the site, so I wasn't aware of what qualified as a Erin Hunter Chat. 17:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Feel free to start sorting it out. Just be ready for the fact that this might not be the format that it ends up. And I have by doubts about the title being the one that's kept (it's a bit... unwieldy as it is and we don't know how frequently they'll be doing this or if various Erins will be taking turns, etc). 18:01, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Could it not just be something simple like 'Ask Erin Session' which could later have numbers put after it if there were subsequent forum sessions. 18:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the words "I Think" and "I would like" If the Erins have used either of these in a sentence, that indicates that sentences (and possibly the sentences around it, depending on the context) are not containing facts. Please note this and use it when deciding what facts have been gleaned from an Ask Erin session. 05:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Game I was reading through the fourms and in the question about Tallstar's super edtion and she was also talking about a online game should we put that?Wildfire 01:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sources Here's something I created on the forums that you might find this useful in locating the sources for some of these facts: http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/forums?a=tpc&f=7641093&m=29710149271 Don't know if you'll be able to use it or not but I thought I'd mention it anyway. Ajedi32 18:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Links The links proving these facts have all expired as forum mods have deleted the conversations. If anyone knows where screenshots can be found, please inform us. Other than that, what can be done about this? We no longer have proof for the information on this page. 17:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) As I said on your talk page.. we could use this for now, until something else appears. 17:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait, Cloud, that's from November 2010, not Summer 2011. 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Will a book about Mapleshade ever come out? I'm curios to know what happened and stuff.